


Overwhelm

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, introspective, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis feels the world he knew slipping away, and these brief liaisons with Gladio are the only lifeline he has.Gladnis week 2018: Day 5





	Overwhelm

Ignis drowned in inky seas. No moon or stars lit the sky to show him the way to the surface, and without his sight all his other sense seemed sharper. It was painful. The texture of his own skin under his fingers highlighted flaws he hadn't known he'd borne. Every pass of his fingertips over his cheek or chin found a stray hair he'd missed when attempting to shave. Every noise was deafening. Unexpected. Tiptoed footsteps crashed into his consciousness like the thundering footfalls of an army. Every word uttered by someone else caught his breath, each an ambush on his senses. Smells lost their context. When he smelled peppers he couldn't know if it was due to someone having eaten them recently, or being in the presence of them.

But Gladio's hands on him were solace. Gladio's panting against his ear and his body consumed Ignis, enveloped him, transported him to a place of safety and familiarity. He didn't have to see to be aware of Gladio's ecstasy. He could hear it in every grunt, feel it in every thrust of his hips. Gladio's fingers dug into the muscle of Ignis's back, and Ignis surrendered to it, to a half hour of blissful silence from his overtaxed mind, nothing but Gladio's mouth, and hands, and breath, and skin requiring his attention.

Ignis let all the rest float away as Gladio took his pleasure in him, gave pleasure to him, soothed, and kissed, and made promises he'd never keep about always being there for him. He sailed on top of the darkness that threatened to engulf him in the safety of Gladio's arms. Buoyed by couplings that were in turn hurried and clandestine, mouths and hands serving pleasure as quickly as they could, and luxurious and drawn out, Gladio's hips driving Ignis inexorably into the mattress, his cries of pleasure muffled in the pillow and the sheets fisted in his hands.

In the morning, when Ignis's thighs were sticky and slippery, and Gladio's warmth was present and real Ignis let himself believe, for a while, that things would be all right. The sound of Gladio's gentle breathing, and the steady thump of his heart against Ignis's cheek were a tether back to a familiar reality. All Ignis had to do was keep hold of this lifeline, and follow it.


End file.
